Heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) systems may generally be used in residential and/or commercial areas for heating and/or cooling to create comfortable temperatures inside those areas. Some HVAC systems may be split-type heat pump systems that have an indoor and outdoor unit and are capable of cooling a comfort zone by operating in a cooling mode for transferring heat from a comfort zone to an ambient zone using a refrigeration cycle and also generally capable of reversing the direction of refrigerant flow through the components of the HVAC system so that heat is transferred from the ambient zone to the comfort zone, thereby heating the comfort zone. Such split-type heat pump systems commonly use an inclined heat exchanger as the indoor heat exchanger due to characteristics such as efficient performance, compact size, and cost effectiveness.